


The Last Time - Part 1

by Billsanddavid



Series: The Last Time Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is written around a song by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody called ‘The Last Time’. </p><p>You can view the song here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuijXg8wm28</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time - Part 1

She stared blankly at her mobile. Should she call. It had been a few weeks since she’d been able to catch up with him last. Would that be weird, calling now randomly? 

'Fuck it', she muttered, pressing the call icon.

She had just about lost her nerve and was about to hang up when she heard a voice on the other end. 

'Bills?' David said questioningly. 'Hello?'

'Oh, hey. Hi. Sorry, dropped the phone', she lied. 'I have news…'.

'So do I!', he exclaimed. She could just see him, his huge teethy grin on the other end of the call bursting to tell her everything.

'Go on then', she prompted. She took a breath hoping it wasn't personal news… she didn't want to have to hear about his life… his gorgeous blonde skinny wife or his perfect children. 

'I got asked back for the 50th!'.

'Of course you did, that's fantastic. That's why I rang. So did I!'.

__________________________________________________

David arrived on set a little before his call time of 5am. He hadn’t had a very good night sleep what with the kids waking through the night and Georgia getting up for them.

It was his third day on set. He liked to be early, give himself a chance to wake up before all the craziness started, and he’d spent enough time on this set all those years ago to know it was going to be crazy. 

'Excuse me', he said gently to one of the set assistants. 'You don't happen to have a run sheet for today do you?'. 

The tall brunette woman smiled and reached into the folder she was carrying, handing him a pile of papers, before briskly getting back to her task. 

He briefly looked over the sheet, trying to find her name, trying to figure out when he might get a chance to see her. 

__________________________________________________

'Laurence can you get the kids bags ready', she yelled from the bathroom. 

This morning was not going right. She had it all planned out. Up early, get ready, get kids ready, get hubby ready and out the door to his parents place. They were both working today so the Grandparents were baby sitting. 

'Laurence!', she yelled louder this time, growing more and more impatient. 

'I'm right here, no need to yell', he said. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Shoulder against the frame and ankles crossed. So cocky. 

'Please' she huffed. 'I've got to leave in just over an hour, can you please just get the kids ready'. 

__________________________________________________

'I do think yours is better', David said unimpressed as they walked back into his TARDIS.

Matt smirked, ‘Younger Doctor, more modern looking TARDIS. Makes sense’. He laughed. ‘There is something to be said about the grunge phase though’. 

'Look at you two', Jenna giggled. 'Comparing your ships, you're like children! I think they're both fabulous in their own way. Now if only you could fly them!'.

David and Matt both looked at her mouths gaping, slightly offended. 

'What?' David shrieked. 

'We can, we are very good, we fly them just fine', Matt stuttered. 

Jenna laughed. She really enjoyed working with the both of them, they made her laugh and she knew how to stir them up. 

'I think you fly them perfectly', Billie smiled, tongue poking between teeth as she walked up the grated ramp of Ten's TARDIS.

David and Matt both spun around on their heels, they we’re obviously both chuffed to finally have her on set. Matt did what could only be described as the dance of a drunken giraffe towards Billie and wrapped her up in a hug. 

'Too long old friend', he smiled. She slapped him on the arm. She was not that much older than he was! 

She took a few seconds to look around and take it all in… the TARDIS. Their TARDIS, so many happy memories and some sad ones too. She looked up at David with her huge grin and ran over to give him a hug. He threw his arms around her back lifting her off the ground. A hug not unlike one of the last they shared here, on her last day of filming. 

'I've missed you desperately', she said softly, giving him a gentle push against his chest. 

'I've missed you too, Piper!', he wasn't lying. He saw her occasionally but thought about her often, probably more often than he should. 

'So, what have I missed? How've the last few days been?' she asked looking at the three of them.

__________________________________________________

'Cut', the director shouted. They'd just finished filming the scene where Ten & Eleven go to help the War Doctor and save Gallifrey. 

David walked over to Billie, jumping up on the crate beside her. 

'Hello', he smiled. 

'Hello', she couldn't help but smile back. 'What do you think of my new look?” 

'I think it's great. I like the…', he grinned down at her legs and fingered one of the holes in her stockings near the inside of her knee. 'Did you do these holes yourself?' 

She laughed. ‘I see you didn’t make an effort. Suit still fits’, she looked him over. She loved a man in a good suit. Especially when it was this suit, and it was David Tennant in it. 

'Yep', he said, lightly slapping himself on the stomach. 'Still skinny'. 

She smiled and ran her hand up his leg. ’I’ve missed this’. 

__________________________________________________

'It's a bit epic, isn't it?', Jenna asked looking at Matt. 

'What, 50 years of Doctor Who?'. He hadn't really been paying attention. He was too preoccupied watching Billie and David. 

'Well, yeah. That, of course. But seeing them on set together…', Jenna gestured to Billie and David. 

'What?', Matt said, slightly confused.

'Well I mean, I just feel like they're a huge part of the reason Doctor Who is so special. But I've not met them before now, so I suppose me seeing them here together is different to you seeing them here together', she explained. 

Yes, and he certainly was seeing them together, he thought. Had they been this friendly when they were working together before. There does seem to be a lot of touching…hands on stockings, on stomachs, on legs. Of course, he knew Billie was a flirt, it’s just a part of her charm. But this seemed different. He’d worked with her loads and never knew her to be quite this flirtatious. 

'Matt', Jenna startled him from his thoughts. ' Don't you agree?'.

__________________________________________________

David looked down at his thigh where her hand had found itself. He picked it up in his threading his fingers through hers, leaving both their hands rested on his legs. 

'I've missed this too Bills', he said smiling softly at her. 'It's strange it doesn't even feel like we left. It's almost like no time has passed at all'. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

'David, your wife's here', one of the production team called out. 

David spun around spotting Georgia, who didn’t look too pleased, standing behind the crew. He had forgotten he had promised to meet her for lunch today. He immediately dropped Billie’s hand and quickly jumped down from the crate and jogged over to Georgia. 

Except we did leave and things did change, Billie thought staring down at her now empty hand.


End file.
